Enchanted Woman
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Third in the "Growth" Series. Harry tells Lorelei that Dumbledore wants her as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. However, this would mean leaving her new family for a year to battle Lord Voldemort, a battle she might not survive...
1. Prologue

A/N-Ah, the sequel. Now, this chapter is a bit of a cheat…I do apologize for it. The part in italics will look very, very familiar. I promise there is something different at the bottom. A new, present scene. Also, it may be a while before I do a "chapter one" to this. However, it will come. Anyhow, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. That belongs to George Lucas. I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to JK Rowling. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Prologue 

_Lorelei stood on the large balcony attached to hers and her husband's apartment. It was nighttime on Coruscant, a dark and glitter-less night. Well, one might not say "glitter-less" if they counted the occasional landspeeder--its lights on--zooming by. Rather the word that described this night, and so many others on this planet, was starless. _

_Lorelei and Luke had only been married less than a year. It was a wonderful time for her. Abdul Palpatine had disappeared from all known existence, and although Lorelei still received news of Voldemort's treachery, the death toll was not yet catastrophic. Lorelei threw back her black hair as she leaned on the balcony. Not much had happened since that prophecy business. But it was terribly true that that had not been but a few months ago._

_But the nights and days on this world were long. It was a bustling city after all. With Leia re-elected as President of the New Republic, Luke's work as a Jedi Knight, and the overall intergalactic world, Lorelei almost felt like this world had added hours so that everyone could accomplish their many tasks in a day's time. Even at her shop, one of the many places she loved to be, the hours dragged by. And every night, she would come as her husband slept to spend an hour or two on this balcony in silence. Well, almost silence. There were those pesky landspeeders._

_It wasn't that she didn't love it here--she did--but there were just certain things about this world that frightened, confused, and even bored her. Of course, one of the most frightening and confusing things to happen to her yet was one that would--she was sure--ensure that her life could never be truly boring. It was big news._

_News she had not told Luke yet. It wasn't that she was trying to hide it. She just wanted the moment to be right. This was going to rock their world. It was bigger than any adventure that either of them had ever been on. _

_And they had been on a lot. From being a slave, to the subject of a prophecy, to being a wife of a Master Jedi, Lorelei's life had been full of adventure--and she had an itching feeling that more was still to come…if only that it would come quickly. And then there was Luke, who started out as a farm boy, became a war hero, discovered a family he thought he had lost forever, and finally ended up being a great Jedi knight. Lorelei would wager that his adventures had been more rigorous than hers._

_A pang of guilt struck the young woman as another landspeeder whizzed by overhead. Here she was, thinking of all that she wanted and all that she missed, and complaining about it. Luke never said a word of complaint to her. Of course, she hadn't said anything to him yet either. Suddenly, the sound of rustling footsteps were behind her. She looked lightly over her shoulder as Luke--his hair untamed from sleep--came to join her. He slipped a cloak about her shoulders._

_"It's chilly out here. What are you doing up, Lore?" he asked through a yawn._

_She smiled ever so slightly and leaned to kiss his cheek. Then, she turned her head skyward._

_Luke's eyes grew dim. "You don't look happy, love. What's wrong?"_

_"It's nothing, dear. I just…miss the stars."_

_Luke laughed. "Lorelei, they haven't gone anywhere, you know. Tomorrow, we can hop in a ship and see them, if you'd like."_

_Lorelei shook her head. "I appreciate the gesture, but it's just not the same. It's not the same as standing on a grassy hill, the light breeze in your hair, landing flat on your back, and trying to name the constellations. Or even just staring. Haven't you ever star-gazed?"_

_Luke shook his head. "Not like you're talking about, no. Haven't had the time or proper atmosphere, I guess."_

_She sighed. "You should try it sometime."_

_Luke stared at his wife for several long moments. Finally, his lips tightened. When he parted them, he said, "You're not happy here. You miss your home."_

_Lorelei looked at him. His eyes were as dark as she had ever seen them. In fact, it looked as if he might cry. She could only image how bad she knew she had just made him feel. After all, what kind of man doesn't want to see his wife happy?_

_She smiled, brighter this time. "I do miss my home and the stars there, Luke. But I would never leave here." She paused, then added, "Well, I would…but only if you had to leave. I would go with you."_

_Luke smiled and kissed her lips. She held tight to him._

_"I am just a little frightened and excited all at the same time," she said._

_"About what?" he asked._

_She pulled back to look up into his eyes. _

_"Luke," she said, "you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant."_

_Luke's eyes widened. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. After that, he showered her with kisses._

_"I'm going to be a father! I have to tell Leia and Han and--"_

_Lorelei laughed and stopped him before he reached the communicator. _

_"Luke," she giggled, "it's two a.m. How about you tell them in the morning? I promise I'll still be pregnant then."_

_Luke stopped and for the briefest of moments had a bewildered look on his face. Then, he laughed. He grabbed her hand and led her into their bedroom._

_"Let's do that."_

…………………

Lorelei smiled as she rocked back and forth in the wooden rocking chair Harry had sent--via Han--as a gift once he had heard he was going to be an uncle. That was a little over a year ago, and she now held her lovely daughter--Sarice--close to her. Sarice was fast asleep, something Lorelei didn't remember doing the night she had told Luke the good news.

Staring down, a serene smile still on her face--even though it was three a.m.--she remembered the afternoon she had given birth. Luke had been away for weeks during her ninth month, Jedi business of course. He had hated leaving her behind at such a crucial time. As Han had told her later, Luke had arrived home precisely fifteen minutes after her water had broken. Han said that he had rushed to Luke and told him the news. The visiting representative from a planet who had not yet joined the Republic had been speaking with Luke. However, as soon as Luke had heard the news, he had left the representative sitting. Luckily--not that Luke had really given this any thought--the man had not been offended. In fact, he had stated that he liked a world where a man showed so much compassion for his wife.

Hours later, the medi-droid had announced that their child was a girl. Next came something the new parents had forgotten to do. They had never come up with a name. It ended up that C-3PO, unwittingly, had named her. Lorelei remembered, now, the conversation around her bed.

…………………

"_So, what are we going to name her?" Luke asked._

"_I don't know," Lorelei replied._

"_She's our little princess," Luke said, tickling the baby's chin._

"_That's it. You could name her something that means 'princess,'" Leia said._

_Leia, Han, Bail, Anakin, and the two droids were gathered around Lorelei, Luke, and their unnamed child._

"_That's not a bad idea," Luke said._

"_Well, there are several different names that means 'princess,'" Threepio announced. "Sarah, Sarice--"_

"_Sarice," Lorelei said, staring at her baby._

"_Sarice Skywalker. 'Princess' Skywalker," Luke laughed. "I love it."_

…………………

And so Sarice was named. There had been many happy days for the Skywalker family since. But Harry had called Lorelei…and she knew that bad days were ahead. And it was the news he had given her that she thought back on now.

"Daddy and Mommy have to talk," Lorelei cooed down at her child.

"About what?" came Luke's voice.

* * *

End Notes: Forgive me for the beginning for this. I hoped you liked this. Please review! 


	2. Employment

A/N- Sorry about the long wait. I kind of got caught up in some other fics. However, my friend and I have a buddy list of sorts that will keep our fics in line. And on a side note, please note that this fic is AU, concerning especially the 6th book. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- Employment 

Luke spent the next few days looking at Lorelei with sad eyes. This was the result of their conversation the night that Harry had called. Now, as the two sat quietly at the breakfast table--staring at one another with only Sarice's occasional gibberish making noise--Lorelei remembered that conversation.

…………………

_Lorelei stood and put Sarice to bed. Then, she walked out to the sitting room where Luke stood waiting. A tear escaped one of Lorelei's eyes. Being automatic and sensitive all at the same time, Luke wrapped his arms around his wife as soon as he saw the rouge sign of sadness._

_"What's wrong, dearest?" he asked, speaking softly into her hair._

_"Harry just called. He had…terrible news," she murmured._

_"Take your time…" Luke said, feeling a few more tears fall onto his chest._

_Lorelei took a deep breath. When she looked up at her husband, the tears were gone, but the sadness was still there._

_"There have been…several deaths. Voldemort killed many this time. Many I knew. Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Flitwick, Amos Diggory, Percy Weasley, and…and…Arthur Weasley…" _

_Luke gave a soft gasp. He knew of Lorelei's and Harry's closeness to the Weasley family. In fact, Molly Weasley had recently sent Sarice a baby outfit with her initial on it. Lorelei lost control and began to weep openly._

_"I'm so sorry, my love," Luke said, hugging her tightly._

_"That's…not all. Harry also spoke to me on behalf of Dumbledore. Dumbledore had a request."_

_"What was it?"_

_There was a long silence as Lorelei mentally went through ways she could tell Luke what had been requested of her. Finally, she thought the "slow, but truthful" approach might be better._

_"Dumbledore said…that they needed my help. He said that…having two Blood Magic people might be better than having one. Luke, he wants me to come and teach at Hogwarts."_

_Luke's face turned grave. "What did you say?"_

_"I said…I said that I would think about it. I told him I would reply back in a week."_

…………………

"Have you come to a decision?" Luke asked, breaking into Lorelei's thoughts.

She sighed, looking from him to Sarice, who smiled and cooed up at her mother. Lorelei returned her daughter's smile, but it disappeared as she turned back to Luke.

"I have."

Luke did not ask for the answer. Instead, he seemed to search her eyes for it. For a few moments, he simply stared at her. Finally, he sighed.

"I understand," he said.

Lorelei's eyes narrowed. "You're not angry with me, are you?"

"No. I would do the same for Leia. I…I just wish--"

Lorelei shushed him, stood, and gave him a kiss.

"Then I'll send my reply to Dumbledore now," she said.

Luke nodded as she turned and left the room. Lorelei walked into the sitting room, sat before the communicator, and typed in the code for her brother's communicator. It was only a few moments before Harry answered.

"Lorelei," he said. "What's up?"

She smiled at her brother. It was hard to believe that he was eighteen now, and working at becoming an Auror--a dark wizard catcher. He had been recently stationed at Hogwarts…to continue his training and to help keep the school safe.

"I'm calling to say…I accept. I'll come to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said.

"That's great! I'll tell Dumbledore to get rooms ready for you, Luke, and Sarice!"

"No," Lorelei said quickly. "Luke can't come…he might be needed for some Jedi business, and I don't want to put Sarice in danger. It's just me."

"Oh. Lore, it's going to be an entire year…maybe longer. Are you…are you sure?"

"Yes. You and Dumbledore need my help, and you're going to get it."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. I'll go tell him."

Lorelei muttered a good-bye and shut off the machine. Just as the screen went dark, Lorelei felt her husband's hands on her shoulders.

"You're doing the right thing. It's not always easy," he said.

She turned in her seat and looked up at him. "I know. I just wish I felt better about it."

* * *

End Notes: What did you think? Okay, now, I know Lorelei is leaving her family behind for a little while, but that doesn't mean that you won't get to see what goes on with Luke. :wink, wink: Please review! 


	3. Departure

A/N- Sorry that it has been taking me so long to get back to this. My friend and I have a fanfic chapter to do list to help keep our updates somewhat regular. The list, ever changing, can be found on my profile. Also, a note on my forums, occasionally I will post spoilers or little fun facts there about fics, so drop by and check it out! Also, I was asked about the age difference between Lorelei and Harry. Lorelei is two years older than her brother. Harry, at the start of this series, was sixteen and she was eighteen. In "Prophecy Lady," he is seventeen and she is nineteen. And now, she's twenty and he's eighteen. I hope that helped. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Departure 

Lorelei was sure that if she looked back at this years later, she would still consider it the hardest thing she had ever done. Silent tears fell as she laid Sarice into Leia's arms. Luke had just received word that he would be soon called off planet on Jedi business. He had no idea when he would be home. So, just like Lorelei, he would be leaving his family behind.

Husband and wife stood alone before the _Millennium Falcon_, one fighting tears and the other letting them fall without a sound. Luke smiled sweetly as he wiped a few of Lorelei's tears away. Leia had carried her niece inside the Senate Building and Han was inside the _Falcon_ getting it fired up. This was all in attempts to allow Luke and Lorelei some time alone before she departed.

Luke, for reasons unknown even to him, was not holding Lorelei. The couple was actually standing about half an arm's length away from each other, just staring. Any innocent observer would probably wonder what it was that they were doing. Was the beautiful crying woman trying to memorize her husband's face as he was doing the same with hers? Or was some terrible news being exchanged?

Both and more was taking place in the silence between Luke and Lorelei. Both, without saying a word to each other, were wondering why it was they were crying. After all, they were only going to be separated for a year. And in that same thought, both knew the answer. Both knew why they were weeping now.

It was the same reason they cried when Luke got called away on Jedi business. Both husband and wife knew that in this moment may be the last they ever see of one another…or of their daughter.

Finally, Luke broke the silence.

"Leia will take good care of Sarice," he said.

Lorelei nodded.

"I know…but I want to know that you will be taking care of her," she replied.

"I will, if--"

"_When_," she interrupted.

"When," Luke amended, "I get back. Don't worry. Father is coming with me."

Lorelei smiled. She fiercely wiped at some rouge tears and gave a short laugh.

"I have to be leaving. Tell Neville to watch the shop, will you, love?" she asked.

Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts Graduate of a year's time, had moved out to Coruscant to become a full-time partner with Lorelei in her magic shop. Luke smiled.

"I will. Of course, I also want to know that you will be able to take care of Sarice was well."

"If I get--"

Luke gave a half-smile. "When."

"_When_ I get back."

Silence fell again. It was hard for these two, who had been through so much in their life and come through, to admit that there was a great chance that one of them might die. But both had causes. Both were warriors and leaders in their own right. Both had known this situation would one day present itself the night they took their wedding vows. But both took those vows anyway.

Suddenly, in a burst of emotion Lorelei had sworn not to have, she threw herself into her husband's arms. He caught her and held her tight. Now fully in tears and hiding it in her raven hair, he whispered, "I don't want to let you go."

Lorelei pulled back and then leaned in to kiss Luke. Over and over they showered each other with a mix of deep kisses and pecks. Finally, Lorelei pulled away from Luke.

"I have to go now. Tell Sarice that I love her before you go, Luke. Please don't forget. I love you so much!" she said, hugging him once more.

He nodded, letting her turn away from him. However, just as her foot touched the gangplank of the ship, Luke reached out and stopped her. She turned as he took one of hands and placed in it something cold.

"Don't look until you're on the ship. I love you," he said, kissing her softly.

Now he turned and walked until he had disappeared into the Senate Building where Leia still waited with Sarice. Lorelei swallowed the lump of sorrow in her throat and entered the ship. Once she was seated behind Han, and once they were in the air, Lorelei opened her hand.

In it, Luke had place a gold locket. Slowly, she opened it. On the left was picture of Luke and on the right was a picture of Sarice. Smiling, she held the locket to her for a moment before finally putting it on. Then, she sighed as she watched Han entered the hyperspace coordinates for Earth.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, absolute jack crap happened in this chapter. She boarded the _Falcon_ and left. I hope it wasn't too over dramatic. Please review! 


	4. Arrival

A/N- Okay, first of all, I want to apologize for the melodrama in the last chapter. If you wonder why I made it so dramatic, let me tell you…I outline everyone of my chapters in a little notebook (which has a picture of Jack Sparrow on it…Squee!), and I happened to see that all I had written for that last chapter was "Lorelei departs for Earth." I had backed myself into a corner (and not for the first time, mind you). And so, I tried to make it a bit more interesting than that…and I pulled a soap opera melodrama. I'm so sorry. Now, my second bit of business is to apologize for the long delay in this chapter. I had some writer's block on another fic I was working on, and it put me off my writing. That, and I decided to fiddle with my original stuff a bit. Well, on to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3- Arrival 

Lorelei awoke with a start. It took her a moment to remember where she was at, but in no time at all it all came rushing back to her. She sighed, which was followed by a yawn. She had fallen asleep in one of the passenger seats in the _Millennium Falcon_. Han was no where in sight. Looking out the window at the stars blurring past, she realized that they were still in hyperspace. She stood, stretched, and went toward the back of the ship.

There, she found Han, sitting and looking over something on a holopad. Lorelei cleared her throat to announce her presence. Her brother-in-law smiled at her.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked as she took a seat beside him.

"No. In fact, you were being quite quiet. Is that the supply list Neville and I made?" she asked.

"Yeah. Some of this stuff still cracks me up. I mean, "eye of newt"? It's just unreal sometimes," he said, putting away the list.

Lorelei laughed. "Yeah, I can see where this could all be a little weird for a muggle."

Han gave a short laugh, and then silence fell. The old smuggler tapped his fingers rhythmically against the table top. Finally, Lorelei asked, "How long until we arrive?"

They had been in hyperspace for the past two or three days. This was a much further trip than most were used to. After all, they were jumping galaxies. The young witch counted herself lucky that one of her friends owned the ship that made the Kessel run in 12 parsecs.

"Well," Han said, seeming to do some math in his head. "I'd wager that we've only got an hour or two left to go. Three, tops."

"Really? Well, maybe I should start gathering my things," Lorelei said, standing.

Lorelei's luggage was in disarray. It seemed that she had taken into account that she would be away from her home for a year. However, she had not taken into account that she would spend three days on the _Falcon_. In order to have fresh clothing and such, she had had to dig into her luggage. Now, blouses were laid over one of the beds of the ship, pants were beginning to make a small wall around the base of the bed, and dresses were still trying to climb their way out of the baggage. She sighed and started folding the shirts. By the time she had folded all of the clothes and repacked them, Han had reentered the cockpit and was announcing that he was going to begin the landing cycle. They had arrived.

Lorelei was dressed in her best red robe and had her hair braided simply down her back. She rushed into the cockpit with Han.

"How do I look?" she asked, modeling for him.

"Great," he said, without looking. "Now sit down. Landing is bumpy no matter what ship you're in."

She huffed indignantly but did as she was told. Within minutes, the familiar sight of the sloping lawns of Hogwarts was visible. Despite the pain of leaving her family behind, Lorelei could not help but smile. Hogwarts had always been home to her and her brother. She had forgotten that feeling, but now it came rushing back.

As soon as the ship had touched down and the gangplank was lowered, Lorelei was out on the lawn, leaving poor Han to carry her luggage. He quickly fell behind as she rushed up and over a small hill toward the school's entrance. There, she was pleased to see the friendly faces of her brother, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore waiting to greet her. Harry rushed out to meet her, and the two embraced a few feet from the bottom of the castle's steps. Han came up behind Lorelei as the rest of her welcoming party came up behind Harry. Han let Lorelei's luggage fall with a series of loud thumps. She turned, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Han! I should have helped!" she said.

"Oh, no problem, Lore. I had it," he said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Then, smiling, he and Harry shook hands. "Long time, Harry."

"Tell me about it. It feels like forever," the former Boy (now Young Man) Who-Lived said.

"Let me introduce everyone else," Lorelei said. Beginning with the young, red-headed girl who had moved up beside Harry and moving down the line, she introduced each of them to Han. "This is Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and of course you know Albus."

Both Ginny and Hermione had suddenly adopted odd, humor-filled looks. Lorelei's eyebrow raised. "What did I say wrong?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, Ginny is now Ginny Potter, and I'm now Hermione Weasley. We all married right out of Hogwarts. Well, that is, Ron, Harry, and I married right out of school. Ginny's in her last year."

"Wow, congratulations!" Lorelei said, hugging both girls. She gave Ginny an extra hug and said, "Welcome to the family."

"Uh, I hate to break up the reunions, but I've really got to go, Lore," Han said.

"Oh, Mr. Solo, can't you stay for the night?" Albus offered, gesturing towards the school.

"No. Thank you, but I've got to get home. However, I do have to get those supplies I sent ahead for…?" he said.

Dumbledore nodded with a smile. He gave a single wave of his wand, and several crates appeared behind Han. "Is this sufficient?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yes," Lorelei answered. "But…perhaps you could call some house elves to come and help?"

"Already done."

Smiling, Lorelei turned to Han. She gave her brother-in-law a tight hug and said, "Take care of my daughter for me, will you? I'll call at the end of every week to check up."

"Okay. We will. You take care of yourself, will you?" Han replied.

"I will. Tell both Sarice and Luke that I love them. Goodbye," she said, letting Han go.

She watched until he was out of sight, several crate toting house elves--which had arrived a few moments earlier--in tow. When she could no longer see him, she turned back to her welcoming party.

"Well…" she said, fighting her tears. She hated her tears. She had never been this emotional before. She chalked it up to motherhood. She felt like she cried at everything since having Sarice, "let's go in, shall we?"

Harry smiled gently and nodded. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lorelei said, playfully punching her brother in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were married? I, at least, told you!"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny laughed as Harry sheepishly shrugged. Lorelei laughed at the ridiculous expression as well. As Hermione began to describe the weddings that had taken place in her absence, Lorelei sighed. If she had to be kept away from her husband and daughter for a year, at least they were safe and she was not with strangers.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, hopefully this chapter was alright. Now, as for all the changes that has happened in Lorelei's absence from Hogwarts, this will all be explained to her in the next chapter. Please review! 


	5. Meanwhile

A/N- Another long delay, huh? I'm sorry. You all know about my list, right? Well, I keep going in order on it and every so often I get to a chapter that takes me a little bit of time to write. However, now I'm back…Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4- Meanwhile

Luke loaded his small shuttle full of the supplies he would need. A few containers later, he stopped, resting his arms on them and staring out at nothing. He couldn't believe it. Lorelei was gone for a whole year, and now he would have to leave his daughter as well. But at least none were to be alone.

Lorelei--Luke was sure--had all her friends and her brother at Hogwarts, Sarice was being left in the care of her aunt and uncle, and Anakin was coming along with Luke. The sound of his father's footsteps caused Luke to look back at him as he entered the shuttle behind his son.

"Have you already said goodbye to Sarice?" Anakin asked.

Luke smiled and nodded. Satisfied, Anakin made his way to the cockpit. Hitting the button beside the opening in the ship, the gangplank raised and closed. Luke followed his father.

"Oh, no," Luke said, finding that Anakin had taken the captain's seat. "I'm flying."

Making no move to leave the seat, he replied, "Age before youth. I'm flying."

"It's my mission, Father."

"So?"

Shaking his head, Luke slumped into the copilot's seat. A few moments later, they were in the air, and a few more after that, they were in space. Once they had entered hyperspace, Anakin turned to his son.

"So, what's this mission about?" he asked.

"Nothing huge. I'm supposed to help two opposing tribes come to peace," Luke replied.

"Well, then, why did you tell Leia that you might be gone for a while?"

"You underestimate just how much these two tribes hate one another."

Anakin's smile, like so many times before, went unnoticed under his breathing mask. Standing, he moved to the back area of the shuttle and took a seat on one of the more studier containers. Luke followed his father's example.

"Well, the good news is that we'll be in the same galaxy as Lorelei," Anakin pointed out.

Luke nodded, a faraway smile on his face. "Yes, that's true. I was surprised actually that a planet from within that galaxy had contacted us in interest of joining the New Republic."

"Yes, I think Lorelei was too."

"I think she was mostly disappointed. She wanted Earth to be the first planet from her home galaxy to join. However, without all the governments on her planet having knowledge of our existence, that makes it difficult."

Anakin stood and began moving around the crates suddenly. Luke raised an eyebrow at his father.

"What are you doing that for?"

"Well, it takes several days to get to that planet. I think we ought to make ourselves some sleeping areas," he answered.

Luke stood, stretched, and moved the crate he had been sitting on out of the way.

"Good idea."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, I'm sorry for two things…one, that this is so short and two, that nothing has happened yet again. I promise guys, this fic will pick up. I just need to move everyone where I want them. Please review! 


	6. Reunion

A/N- You guys all know the wrap…I am always apologizing for the long waits. I have a lot of stuff--both in reality and fiction--to juggle and try to get to evenly. I took some time in December to try and wipe a couple of fics off my list of WIPs. However, in the time off, I reaffirmed my love for writing for Luke and Lorelei. I haven't been particularly happy with the last chapters of this fic, but I think that's going to change. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5- Reunion 

Lorelei shared a lovely dinner with Harry and the others that night. They spent many hours sharing humorous anecdotes of their day-to-day lives since they'd been apart. Harry shared that he was in training to be an Auror, and that he would be stationed at Hogwarts for his internship. Ron worked at the Ministry, in what was his father's department, and Hermione was Charms teacher now. Ginny; however, was still in school.

It was nearing eleven in the evening before Lorelei bid them all good night. When Dumbledore offered her an escort to show her where her room was at, she declined, saying, "I'll manage."

She slipped out of the Great Hall and, instead of heading towards her room, she made her way down into the dungeons. Once she arrived at the lowest level of the school, she shivered. The temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees. The floors and walls were damp and dark. Pulling out her wand, she muttered, "_Lumos_," and vaguely wondered why none of the floating candles were lit. Lorelei rounded her first corner when she noticed a door up ahead with a light shining from it. Smiling, she put out her wand and made her way toward it.

She stopped just on the other side the slightly open door and lifted her fist to knock, but was stopped by a curt voice on the other side, saying, "Enter, Miss Potter."

Lorelei entered the room with a smile and said, "It's Mrs. Skywalker now, Severus."

Professor Severus Snape sat at the head of the room, behind his desk, holding a quill over a piece of parchment. Lorelei navigated herself between two rows of desks and stopped just on the other side of the desk. Snape smirked up at her.

"Yes, I heard. Old habits, and all that rubbish. I also hear that you are a mother now. Congratulations," Snape said, going back to grading his papers.

"Severus, the school year hasn't even started yet. I do believe you are the stereotypical workaholic. Aren't you even going to stand and hug me? We haven't seen each other since I was…what? Seventeen, wasn't it?" Lorelei asked, crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Surely you have forgotten with whom you are speaking, child. I do not _hug_. Silly girl. You haven't changed, have you?"

She laughed. "No, and neither have you, you bitter old crow."

At this, Snape put his quill away and smiled up at her. Lorelei opened her arms, waiting for the hug that might not come. Sighing, Snape came around his desk. Wrapping his arms around her, he said, "Tell anyone about this, and I hex you until you are unrecognizable, girl."

"Deal," she said, tightening her grip around his neck.

Snape pulled back and shook his head.

"So," he said, sitting back on his desk. "I suppose I should ask why exactly it is that you are here and what you have been up to."

Lorelei lifted an eyebrow. "Don't you know, I mean, why I'm here?"

He shook his head.

"Well, he believes that having the two of us together again will help in the battle against Voldemort," she said.

"What?"

"You know, the world's only two Blood Magic users?"

"Ah. Well, I suppose that makes a kind of sense. Moving on. What have you been up to, pre-motherhood and such?"

Lorelei took a seat on one of the student's desks and began to recount her tale to her former mentor.

* * *

End Notes: Yes, I'm still not done getting everyone to where they need to be. However, I suddenly realized…I'd never mentioned who the other Blood Magic user was, have I? Well, there's a tasty little tidbit for you. Please review! 


	7. Crash

A/N- Okay, wow, I can't really explain why I left this story for so long. I guess my reasons were many. Honestly, I needed to work out some plot problems…and my head left the world of Star Wars behind. However, for some more unexplained reasons, my head is back in the galaxy of Star Wars…and here's a new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6- Crash

Luke and Anakin were awakened by several warning alarms sounding on their ship. Luke, a bit quicker than his father due to his lack of armor, made it to the cockpit first. However, Anakin was not far behind.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, slipping quickly into the pilot's chair.

They had been in hyperspace for days now, passing the time playing games, sleeping, or merely chatting. This problem appeared to be their first…and one that could not be worse.

Luke shook his head. "The ship took some damage while we slept, apparently." He scanned a few of the ship's readouts before adding, "We'll have to make an emergency landing. What's the nearest planet?"

Anakin hit a few buttons, his black mask downturned toward the command screens of the ship. After a few moments—all the while, the alarms still going—he motioned for Luke to sit.

"I've found one. It's not labeled on the ships maps, which tells me that we're in Lorelei's galaxy—the Milky Way, did they call it?" he asked off-handedly as Luke belted in.

"I think so. Have any idea if we're even close to her solar system?" the younger Jedi replied, trying to help his father's attempt to land as much as possible.

"Without any of the planets being named, I can't tell. I'm pulling us out of hyperspace now and beginning the landing cycle as soon as we're close enough."

Luke chose not to continue the conversation, his mind filling with worry. Odds were that they were going to be stranded on a strange, possibly uninhabited planet that was a galaxy away from his daughter. Not to mention, he might be systems away from his wife. The fall out of hyperspace ceased the sounding of the alarms, which led both father and son to silently agree that it was the hyperspace engine that had taken most the damage. The planet ahead looked nice enough…Luke even thought he saw a structure far on one of the continents. They had come out close to the planet's atmosphere, and its gravitational pull forced Anakin to start the landing cycle a mere fifteen minutes after leaving hyperspace.

"I'm aiming for a forested area on this island mass," Anakin said, pointing to a computer generated map of the area.

Luke nodded. "Are you hoping for a clearing or making one of your own?"

Luke could feel his father's mischievous smile through the Force. He sighed, gripping the consol in front of him for added support. The shuttle burst through the levels of the planet's atmosphere, making the forest almost instantly visible. Luke thought, for a moment, he had caught a glimpse of another, larger structure as well, but, when he looked again, it was gone. He thought it odd, but, with the ground approaching fast, he quickly wiped it from his mind.

However, Anakin Skywalker was known for his piloting skills. Deciding to indeed make a clearing of his own, he managed to land the shuttle close to one edge of the forest. Luke listened as branches and trunks of trees groaned, bent, and broke all around them. But the landing, on the whole, was a success. Anakin, through his mask, sighed—which sounded quite strange given his automated breathing.

"Well, shall we explore our temporary home?" he asked.

Luke's heart seemed to skip several beats. Anakin quickly amended his statement.

"Until we fix the hyperdrive, that is. I'm sure we have all the parts necessary with us."

Luke stood, not quite trusting himself to speak. Instead, he called on the Force, willing himself to find a calm center. He approached the shuttle's rear and lowered the gangplank. It got itself stuck on a tree trunk, but Anakin and Luke were still able to exit the shuttle with no difficulty.

It was night on this planet…and the forest had a strangely unwelcoming feel to it. Anakin surveyed his surroundings for a moment, before heading off in the direction to his right. Luke followed without question. They approached the barrier of the forest and found a great field of green nothingness. No signs of inhabitation anywhere…except for a dilapidated castle with a warning in what appeared to be Lorelei's language.

"What does it say?" Anakin asked, pointing to the sign.

Luke shook his head. "It's a warning, but I only know that for the colors. Lorelei was teaching me her language…in writing of course. We speak the same language and just call it something different."

"And use different symbols in our alphabet. But…writings you recognize, Luke. This is a good sign."

Luke nodded, concentrating hard on the ruins. They sparked a memory…something long ago. He could hear his wife's voice in his ear, from a time before the two were even married.

_You said that non-magical folk can't come to Hogwarts…but it's a castle. How do you keep it hidden?_ his memory self asked.

He could see Lorelei's bright smile in his mind.

_It's enchanted. All the muggles see is a condemned castle with a warning sign, nothing else. If they are still too curious and approach it, the charm reminds them of something else they must do immediately, and they leave._

Luke's eyes widened. Could he be so lucky as to have made an emergency landing right outside the very school his wife was currently at? Anakin, to his left, sighed again in his strange way.

"Perhaps we ought to see if it is safe enough to provide shelter? I don't know about you, but I sense danger in this forest," his father said.

"No. Let me try something first, Father," Luke said, holding out a hand to halt him

The younger Jedi reached out with the Force to the clearing. To his own surprise…he could feel nothing. Not even the grass, in which he could normally feel every single blade. His heart swelled with hope.

"I think this is Hogwarts!" he said suddenly.

"Because you can't feel the grass, son? Is that really enough to go on?"

Luke pursed his lips, thinking. "I have a theory, Father. Since Lorelei and I have been married, I have been able to feel her presence…or, almost like a ghost of her presence. I haven't thought to explore it further…but if this is Hogwarts, I may be able to…"

"Tickle her mind?" Anakin said, not without a hint of amusement in his voice.

Luke pushed a small huff of air out between his lips, his sign of displeasure at his father's joke. But he nodded. Anakin motioned forward with his hands.

"Try it, then."

Luke pushed out again, but focusing now on the tiny bit of presence he knew to be his wife's. He pushed and concentrated as hard as he possibly could…feeling nothing. Just as he was about to give up, he felt his father aid him in his outreach. Feeling rejuvenated, he pushed harder still. Then, suddenly, he felt something. It was like finding a trickle of water in the desert—something that Luke and Anakin both knew to be a miracle. He could feel Lorelei!

With great relief coursing through him, he called her name in the Force.

…………………

_Lorelei!_

Lorelei sat bolt upright in her bed, her long braid of hair swinging around her shoulder with the momentum. She stared around her darkened castle room, sure she had just heard someone speak her name. And not just anyone…It had been Luke's voice! She strained her ears, waiting for it to come again. Instead, she found in its place the strangest idea…to go outside the castle.

Even for professors, Hogwarts at night was not particularly safe. And the added threat of Voldemort made it a foolhardy venture indeed. However, Lorelei threw her legs out of her bed and groped the nearby nightstand for her wand. Finding it, she cast a quick spell to ignite the candles that immediately lit her room. She shook her head, waiting for her eyes to adjust. When they finally did, she stood.

She grabbed the black dressing gown thrown over a nearby armchair and put it on over her straight cut, white nightgown. She tied it closed and left for the sitting room that was a part of her tiny suite of quarters. She passed the large, comfy looking chairs and the elegant looking tables—pausing only a moment to ignite the floating candles in the room—as she approached the tiny fireplace at the head of the room. She waved her wand, conjuring a little, friendly fire and reached for the jar of floo powder that was a must for any witch or wizard. She grabbed a small handful—only slightly larger than a pinch—and tossed it in, causing the flames to erupt into flickering emeralds.

"Headmaster?" Lorelei whispered into the fireplace. "Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Lorelei jumped as the head of Dumbledore—in a purple nightcap—popped suddenly and loudly into view.

"Lorelei, why on earth are you awake? Something wrong?" he asked, seeming very much awake and not even bothering to whisper.

"Maybe…maybe not. Did I wake you?" she replied.

"No, not at all!" he chirped a bit too cheerfully for what must be at least three in the morning. "Tell me, what is it?"

Lorelei shook her head. "This is going to sound strange…but, how is it that my friends can walk on Hogwarts grounds without being affected by the charm on the school? They are muggles after all."

Dumbledore arched a brow. "A very strange question for this hour, indeed."

"Indulge me."

"Very well. In my experience, I should have to say that muggles that know, without a doubt, of the existence of the school seem to be unaffected by the charm. Usually, they must have first accompanied a witch or wizard onto the grounds to affirm their beliefs before the charm breaks on them."

"Okay," Lorelei said slowly, digesting the information. "Then how were Anakin and Kitster able to just appear on the grounds when they came to retrieve Harry a year ago?"

Dumbledore seemed to mull the question around in his mind, and then decide it was amusing. He had a strange smile on his face as he answered her question.

"Actually, since you have been married to Luke, I have been studying the Jedi and their past, in relation to wizards. Just as the Force seems to treat us magical blooded differently, magic may, occasionally, treat a Force-user differently. Typically our magic has the same affect on Jedi as it would anyone else. However, some spells just may not work."

"Really? Huh…you seem very knowledgeable on this subject, Headmaster. Perhaps a marriage union could affect the charm as well?"

"Perhaps. Love is a very powerful thing, as you and your brother know well. And thank you, if our collective governments were not denying the existence of your husband's world, I would publish a book."

Lorelei smiled, despite her somber feeling. "Well, Luke's world isn't denying us. Perhaps you could get it published on Coruscant?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, I'll look in on that. Now, back to our original topic. Why would you like to know all of this?"

"Well, I have the strangest feeling that I need to go outside…off the grounds a bit. I can't explain it."

Dumbledore didn't answer right away. Instead, he seemed to be lost in a far away thought. When he came back, he nodded decisively.

"Yes, I think you may indeed need to venture out tonight. I'll have Severus meet you in the Entrance Hall…you shouldn't go alone. Head towards the forest."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling…let's just say, a little elf told me," Dumbledore answered, appearing to look at something near his feet on his side of the fireplace.

"Okay. I'll wait for Severus in the hall and then do so. Thank you, Headmaster."

…………………

Fully dressed and with a black-clad Severus at her side, Lorelei made her way down the sloping hill of the Hogwarts grounds towards the Forbidden Forest. Snape looked rather disgruntled at having been roused at such a late hour, but he remained quiet nonetheless. There was a chill in the air that made Lorelei wish she had thought to put on a cloak over her red robes. She wrapped her arms about herself in a desperate attempt to retain warmth.

"What are we expecting to see, Potter?" Snape snapped, his own arms wrapped around his person.

"Skywalker. And I'm not sure."

At this, Snape withdrew his wand. Lorelei shook her head.

"I have an odd feeling, but I don't think it is necessarily bad. But…"

She withdrew her own wand, the barrier of the forest coming view. At first, there was nothing but woods visible. Then, a figure appeared. She raised her wand higher, noticing that Severus did the same. They slowed their approach, eyeing the figure. Suddenly, another appeared.

Severus halted her by grabbing an arm. There was nothing to seek shelter behind, leaving both the figures and Lorelei and Snape in plain view. However, the figures did not seem to notice them.

"We're in plain view…if this were the Dark Lord's minions, we would be under attack by now," Snape muttered thoughtfully.

Lorelei nodded, staring hard at the figures. One of them stepped into a beam of moonlight, and she gasped.

"Luke!" she called, rushing towards her husband.

At first, he did not react. Lorelei reasoned that the charm must be working on him. Midway on her run, she noted the other figure as Anakin. She called her husband's name again.

He turned, eyes wide. Then, a large grin broke out across his face.

"Lore!" he said, catching her in his arms. The two exchanged a kiss.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked as Snape approached behind them.

Luke laughed and an involuntary shiver shook him. "Um, can we discuss this inside? I'm kind of cold, Lore."

She laughed and nodded, taking him by the hand. "Of course…but as soon as we're inside, okay?"

"Fair enough," he replied.

The couple led the way back to the castle, followed by Anakin and very disgruntled looking Snape.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so this chapter ended up longer than I had expected. But I liked it. I hope it was worth the wait. I promise, something exciting will happen soon, okay! I also promise that the events of this chapter are not quite random and anything left unclear (and there were a couple of things) will also be explained…ha.

**Additional Note made April 15, 2009: This story has not been abandoned. However, it is one of many in the works. If anyone out there has an interest in me making this story one of the older ones I finish up first, please go and vote on the poll on my profile. I have other stories there to choose from as well. Thanks!**


End file.
